


John and Sherlock Within the Chaos of Stars

by Hobbitsfeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitsfeet/pseuds/Hobbitsfeet
Summary: fanart based on The Chaos of Stars by Kiersten White and the connection that these two gentlemen have made since the beginning.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Smaug, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Richard III - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Johnlock Anniversary - January 29th





	John and Sherlock Within the Chaos of Stars

[](https://nwhit.smugmug.com/Covers/n-SWPJGK/i-xTdVDdX/A)


End file.
